Plants vs. Zombies: Board Game
A regular game but you can move any plant except Wall-nut and Hard-nut. Peashooter : moves 1 step then kills the zombie when idling 3. Wall-nut : A border.Cant be destroyed except if valuted. Repeater : Works in destroying border. Snow pea : Takes one turn from the opponent Cabbage-Pult : Shoots with a range. Kernel-Pult : Freezes a turn randomly Cob Wheel : Diverts zombies to the back. Spikeweed : Stops vechiles.The only way.A wall-nut would take them off the vechile Hard nut : Bowls the zombies touching it.Like using bonk choy and wall-nut.But has high health. Buzz shooter : Diverts zombies from a high range. Plantern : Let's you watch invisible zombies. Threepeater : Destroys borders in 1 hit.but has to be nearby. Gatling Pea : Hits the opponent fastly,Can hit borders. Melon-Pult : Same as gatling pea but does twice the damage. Jalapeno : Burns an entire column. Squash : Destroys an entire column but slowly. Kick Onion : Kicks tiny people to the space. Snow rainer : Throws snow. Tall-nut : Blocks impsand takes long time to die Winter melon : Throws winter melons at enemies that deal heavy damage and slow zombies. ZOMBIES : Zombie : Regular board-variety zombie. Bomber Beam : Shoots a rod at plants but takes 2 turns to destroy, Wall-nut zombie : zombie's border. Rocket Zombie : Moves 3 steps per turn. Tomb Zombie : Throws a grave,then fades. Conehead zombie : takes 3 hits to die. Buckethead zombie : takes 5 hits to die Barrel zombies : takes 1 hit to die but the barrel makes him take 6.When loses barrel he is a rocket zombie. Football zombie : A rocket zombie who takes time to die. ( 10 shots ) Poncho Zombie : A fast conehead ( random ammount of slots to move ) Invisible zombie : Cant be seen Super Border zombie : A supreme border for zombies Zomboni : Moves 2 slots per turn and destroys any plant in 1 hit except a hard nut. Gargantuar : Moves 5 slots per turn,need 27 hit to die,And destroys zombies in 1 hit. Giga-gargantuar : A gargantuar who an move 7 slots per turn and needs 43 hits to die.Destroy plants in the 4 directions arround him. Dr.Zomboss : Summons enemies to the ground.Takes 1726 hit to die. Weightlifter Zombie : Destroys plants in 1 hit,He is weaker than garg. Pharoah zombie : When destroyed,he transforms into a footballer ( SUPER TOUGH ZOMBIE! ) Gas Can Zombie : Throws a can at the ground which causes an explosion. Cannon Imp : Shoots a load of imps,THey come into 4 directions! Tiny Zombie : Little but tough Gameplay : You have to move plants to slots and kill every zombie.with plants who can shoot above tombs. note : ALL LEVELS ARE CONVEYOR BELT EXCEPT THE FIRST.IT MOVES THE PLANTS ONLY. Walkthrough : 1-1 : Move the peashooters to the zombies.the peashooters are 6 while zombies are 2. 1-2 : Use wall-nut column.Too bad cant move. 1-3 : Use a repeater to stop the wall-nuts 1-4 : Defeat the rocket zombies using snow peas.They die in one hit by them. 1-5 : Use cabbage-Pult to avoid the tomb raisers 1-6 : Stun the coneheads with 3 columns of kernel-pults.They are super frequent in this level 1-7 : Destroy the buckethead with repeaters and snow peas.Diver them using cobs to kill them in a heavy shape. 1-8 : Use spikeweeds when the barrels lose the barrel. 1-9 : The football zombie is op,use hard-nut only when he shows up.put it on his column 1-10 : Poncho zombies are here,they can be random to imitate any zombie.USE BUZZSHOOTER! 1-11 : All zombies are here,Nothing new. 1-12 : same as above 1-13 : Nanana! 1-14 : Give up 1-15 : Finally.New zombies.Invisible.Use planterns behind wall-nuts 2-1 : Destroy that border with threepeater. 2-2 : Gatling pea = STOP ZOMBONI! 2-3 : melons for gargs. 2-4 : No new zombies 2-5 : Zombie,Conehead and barrel.Nothing to care about. 2-6 : Giga-gargantuar,Use jalapenos which you earned in 2-3 3-1 : Gigas,Gargs,Buckets,tombs,barrels and football.just take good plants from the conveyor. 3-2 : Same as before but with poncho 3-3 : rocket and giga. 3-4 : All zombies 4-1 : DR.ZOMBOSS!He is alone.But a lot of zombies will be coming! 5-1 : Use spikeweeds for the weightlifter. 5-2 : Use Kick Onions for the weightlifter now. 5-3 : Use hard-nuts for gas can zombie 5-4 : Cannon Imp : Use tall-nuts :D 5-5 : Tiny Zombie needs aa winter melon 5-6 : Weightlifter,Gas Can,Tiny Zombie,Buckethead,DJ-ZOM-B are here.Stop them FAST!Get 1 winter melon on each lane and your fine. 6-1 : Weightlifter and DJ-ZOM-B alone. 6-2 : Cannon Imp,Gas Can,Weightlifter,Poncho,Tinies,Buckethead,Giga,gargs,and tombs,And Cannon imps are here.You will need to have 1 column of WM,SW,And TN 6-3 : Gigas,Buckets,Gas Cans,Footballers,Weightlifters,Cannon imps. 6-4 : AIR RAID!Choose a winter melon,The jetpack with the weightlifter will be destroyed.Smash zomboss to win. 6-5 : All zombies except the zombie,Bomber Beam,And Conehead. Category:Games